You Saved Me
by YoullNeverWalkAlone94
Summary: Brittany takes a liking to the new guy at McKinley and he's pretty much her opposite. They're like sand an water. Ice and heat. But they work. Together.  Brittany/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Puck walked into English as usual, heading to his seat in the back row. He sat down and noticed someone new in the seat next to him. _Nobody sits next to him._ He looked at the boy and noticed he didn't quite if in here. He had on a pair of dark blue stone washed and ripped jeans with a black hoodie, he also had a black beanie on his head and a pair of city work white converse on his feet.

"Sup?" Puck made the first move of starting up a conversation. The new guy just looked at him and nodded is head once. "I'm Puck." He continued.

"Ryan." The boy said. That was all the conversation that Puck managed to get out of him. He noticed that Ryan whilst was getting the work done, was always fidgeting or tapping his leg. He also had a spin top that he moved in-between his fingers or spun on the table. Puck found this annoying but didn't comment.

As soon as the bell went Ryan was straight out of the room. Puck had a free period next so he wasn't in a rush to get anywhere. Him, Finn, and Sam where just going to work out in the gym for a while.

"Dude we need to find away to shut Berry up in Glee, I swear Santana and Quinn or so close to ending her." Puck said to Finn whilst they where lifting weights. Just as Finn was about to respond Sam walked in with an impressed look on his face.

"S'with the face Ken?" Puck wondered.

"Well you heard about the new guy right? Well I just went past the punching bag, and the dude is pounding it. Like seriously, he's in the zone." Sam said. Finn and Puck got up and followed Sam to the punching bag and watched Ryan for a little while.

"Ya know if you beat the bag anymore we're gonna need to have a funeral for it." Puck shouted in order to get his attention. They boy paid no attention and Puck noticed that he had his head phones in. Finn walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. Ryan turned around quickly and pushed his hand on his shoulder and stood face to face with Finn with a frown on his face.

"…Ryan? Calm down man." Puck said from behind Finn.

"I don't like being touched. Please don't." Was what Ryan said in reply.

"Fair enough, sorry man." Finn apologised. "You were really awesome on the bag, I'm guessing you box?" Finn asked, his goofy smile back in full force.

"Yeah, since I was 9." Ryan said in return. He turned back to the punching bag, leaving the guys standing their. They decided to leave him too, taking the hint that he didn't want to talk.

**The next hour…**

Ryan was sitting in Spanish class, he had his spin top in his hand and was tapping his leg. He really found lessons like this difficult, if he didn't like them he found It extra hard to pay attention. The rest of the class was piling in and Ryan was enjoying watching everyone. Two cheerleaders walked in talking and sat on the seats next to him. He didn't have time to get a good look at him since the teacher came in.

They'd all been set a task sheet and Ryan was really trying to pay attention whilst the class was going through it. He looked at the sheet and nothing made any sense to him. He was spinning the spin top on the top of the table, unaware of a blonde cheerio watching him, when the teacher came up to him and knelt at the side of the desk.

"Ryan right?" Mr Shue asked. Just to receive a nod. "Do you understand what your meant to be doing?" Tyler shook his head. "Did you listen?" Tyler just shrugged.

"I tried to." Mr Shue was shocked that he came out and basically said he didn't listen.

"I have ADHD, I tried my best. And I'm seriously screwed since I have dyslexia too. I need you to help me." He just muttered. Mr Shue checked his watch and seen there wasn't long enough to talk now.

"Ryan, I'd ask you to stay behind and talk to me but I'm sure you have a class next. But I run a Glee club after school, you can come and see me then if you'd like?" Mr Shue offered.

"Do I need to join?"

"Not if you don't want to." Mr Shue received a nod from Ryan and assumed that was all he was getting. Ryan continued spinning the spin top, enjoying keeping to himself.

"What's that?" He heard a voice ask him. He turned round and was met with the face of a blonde cheerleader that came in. _She's pretty_ Ryan thought.

"It's my spin top. I use it to keep attention." He told her.

"…Can I have a go?" She asked. Ryan was not sure if he wanted to let her but decided that he may as well try and make some friends. He handed her the spin top and she let out a big grin at it.

"Thanks." She whispered while she spins it on the table. She spent the next 5 minutes spinning it until she handed it back to Ryan.

"That was fun. I'm Brittany by the way." She said while sticking her hand out. Ryan looked at her hand, not used to having to make contact.

"I'm Ryan." He replied and decided just to take the plunge. He was glad he did because her hand felt so soft.

"I'll see you around Ryan." Brittany said goodbye with a wave.

**Thoughts? It's pretty different from my other story, but I'm hopeful that it will all work out! **

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hello?" Ryan said into his phone. He had walked outside in lunch to have a cigarette, he know's he shouldn't smoke but he likes it. He had just lit up when his phone rang, he rested the cigarette in his mouth and dug his phone out of his pocket.

"Ryan it's me." He heard his one of his step dads say.

"What's up Chase?" He said while inhaling a drag of the cigarette.

"Just calling to tell you that me and Craig are going to go out for dinner so we've left you some money to order a pizza or something when your hungry ok?" Ryan hummed in reply.

"Alright. Thank you." Ryan said, noticing the time and realising that he had to go and eat some lunch. "I need to go Chase, it's lunch time."

"No problem Ry, enjoy the rest of the school ok. Bye." Chase replied before hanging up the phone. Ryan stumped the out the cigarette on the wall next to him and walked back in to school. He cued up and got some dinner before trying to find a seat.

"Ryan." He heard, turning around he noticed it was the guy with the weird hair _Puck…I think? _

"Puck right?" The guy nodded and looked past Ryan's shoulder.

"So how about you come and sit with us?" Puck asked with a friendly smile.

"Who's us?" He wondered, not wanting to sit with some of the people he has seen around the halls.

"Glee club mostly, me, Finn, Sam…you met them before. Erm, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Mercedes, Rachel, and Kurt." Puck pointed to the table where they sat and Ryan had a look back and decided they all looked ok, noting that the girl that liked his spin top was there. Puck walked ahead knowing that Ryan was walking behind him and stood at the end of the table when they got there.

"Guys, this is Ryan. He's new here." He introduced everybody and Ryan nodded to each of them with a small smile. Ryan sat down in-between Rachel and Kurt and started eating his lunch with his head down.

"So Ryan, where did you move from?" One boy asked, Ryan remembered it was Kurt.

"Queens." He answered. Kurt nodded with a smile.

"Why'd you move?" Mercedes was the next to ask a question.

"Just family stuff, we didn't like being in such a big place. Too many distractions." He responded with a shrug. He knew he probably sounded rude but he wasn't too good with new people but judging by the smiles on people's faces, it was ok.

"Ry" He heard, he looked at where the voice came from and noticed it came from Brittany.

"Yeah?"

"Hi" She said with a smile.

"Hey." He responded, unable to stop the smile from taking over his face.

"Your in my Spanish." She said.

"Yeah, I know. You sit next to me." He responded, not sure if there was a point to his.

"This is San. She's my best friend." Brittany said with another grin and pointed to the girl sitting next to her, watching the whole thing.

"Hi" Ryan said in Santana's direction.

"Hey Rookie." She said with a slight smirk. She seen Santana lean in to Brittany's ear and then kiss her cheek and walk away from the table.

"Where's she going?" Ryan wondered.

"To get her mack on." Brittany said off handily.

Ryan just nodded and took his beanie off, running his hands through his short brown hair. Just as he was about to put it back on, Brittany interrupted him.

"Can I try your hat on?" Ryan couldn't see a problem with this and passed her his hat. He ran his hands through his hair again, slightly self conscious about himself without it. He looked at Brittany who now had his hat on her head, a bump in the back where her pony tail was.

"S'good." He muttered, not sure if she would be ok with the semi-compliment. Brittany grinned at him and the bell went of, signalling that it was time for the next lesson. Brittany got up and walked around the table and was carefully putting the hat on Ryan, she noticed that his shoulders tensed when she touched his head.

"What do you have now?" She asked, still focusing on putting the hat on right.

"Chemistry." He replied.

"You have chemistry. So do myself and Kurt, we'll go with you." Rachel said whilst standing up, looking at Ryan expectedly. Brittany stepped back and nodded once she was happy with how the hat looked. Ryan stood up and picked up his back pack and followed Rachel and Kurt.

"So Ryan, what type of music do you like? Do you even like music?" Rachel asked with a smile, Kurt was now on one side and Rachel on the other.

"Anything I guess, I prefer acoustic though." He said.

"Really? Acoustic music is really good, Personally I thi—" Rachel got interrupted by 4 big guys approaching the three with cups in their hand. Ryan seen Rachel and Kurt close there eyes and brace themselves but he didn't understand why.

He turned back towards the guys just to be met with slush meeting his face, along with his two friends.

"Welcome to McKinley loser!" Ryan heard. His eyes where clenched shut and he brought his hands up to wipe them, he tried to open them, just to be met with stinging. His face felt like it was burning, not just from the cold, but from the little pieces of ice. He felt people start to guide him into somewhere and immediately tried to get away as they put their hands on his arms to guide him.

"Ryan, calm down. We're gonna go clean you off." He heard Brittany say to him. He could hear Kurt and Rachel following them and by the smell he was greeted with, he guessed they where in a bathroom.

"Brittany why aren't you in class?" He heard Rachel ask.

"Teachers think I can improve my grades if I skip now and then." Brittany said in reply. He heard sinks come on and somebody pull something from somewhere in the room and put it behind him. Feeling hands on his chest trying to guide him back he took a few steps backwards. His legs hitting what felt like a chair. Someone started wiping his eyes with a wet towel and it took the stinging away when he opened them. He looked around and noticed that Rachel and Kurt where over the sinks washing there face and hair. Brittany was in-front of him with a sad smile on her face and a wet towel in her hands, she continued wiping his face.

"What the hell was that?" He muttered.

"That was being slushied." Kurt responded.

"Hurt like a bitch." Ryan muttered when Brittany went to his side and ran the tap. She pulled his hat off and gently guided his head so the back of it was resting against the sink. She started guiding the water over his head, running her fingers through his hair. Surprisingly Ryan wasn't bothered by her touching him ,which didn't make sense to him since he had lived with Chase and Craig for years and he still doesn't like it when they do. But there's something calming about Brittany.

"You have pretty eyes." Brittany said to him, he smiled at her in response.

"Thank you. People usually don't like them."

"Why not? How come their different colours?" She asked with a slight frown.

"I don't know, they have been since I was a kid. Doesn't affect me or anything though." Brittany accepted this answer and continued washing his hair.

"Erm…Britt…I think his hair is clean now." Kurt said, he'd been watching the whole thing and thought it was cute how they go in their own world.

"Oh I know. I just like his hair." She said with a smile and then let Ryan sit up.

"Your going to need to take your hoodie off, it's messy." Rachel said. Ryan just nodded and lifted his hoodie off. He turned to Brittany when they where ready to leave.

"Brittany…you look sad." He noticed.

"It's your hat…it's ruined." She said before presenting it to him. He just looked at it and shrugged. He took it out of her hands and stuck it in the bin.

"I have more at home." He said before leaving the bathroom.

**At the end of the day…**

Ryan was making his way to the room that Mr Shue told him to meet him at the end of the day, he found the room and knocked once before going in.

"Oh hey Ryan, I'll be right with you." Ryan nodded at Mr Shue and went to the corner and sat down. He noticed some of the club looking at him and waved at them. Brittany mouthed _Hi _to him so he gave her an extra wave.

"Ok Ryan, I've been thinking that maybe you should have a tutor, just to help you understand it a bit better. Because apart from that I can't really do anything else." Mr Shue said with regret on his face. Ryan just nodded at him.

"Now do you have a way to get home?" Mr Shue asked.

"Walking." Was all he got in reply.

Brittany being sneaky had been listening to the conversation and decided to add a comment. "Ry if you wanna wait until after Glee, I can drive you home?" She requested. Ryan thought this over and decided that he has nothing to lose, he noticed that a guy in a wheelchair was shooting daggers at him and wondered if he liked Brittany.

Ryan sat in the corner for the rest of the hour, watching on and noting that everyone in here was very talented. He was in his own thoughts when he felt somebody looking at him. He looked up and seen Brittany standing in front of him. "You ready to go?" Ryan nodded in response and they sat out of the door together.

"You know, if those two get together they'll be such a weird couple." Puck commented.

"Nahh they'll be good, she likes to talk and he doesn't. It's ideal for her." Kurt said with a smile, knowing that they would balance each other out.

**In the car…**

"Can you not drive?" Brittany asked. They where on the way to Ryan's and they found out that they didn't actually live that far away from each other.

"No, I tried learning but I couldn't focus. I'm ok walking though." Ryan said with a shrug.

"Can I ask you a question?" Brittany said cautiously.

"Shoot"

"You said you have ADHD? What is that?" Brittany wondered.

"Basically…it's kind of like I have too much energy and I can't focus so I fidget a lot. That's why I have my spin top, to keep me focussed." Ryan held his spin top in his hand, lightly tossing it from hand to hand. "In Glee club…that guy in the wheelchair was staring at me…why?" Ryan asked, not sure if he was overstepping boundaries.

"Oh, Artie! I went out with him for a while, we broke up but he doesn't seem to believe it. I know I'm not the smartest but I do know that he's jealous of any guy that comes near me." Brittany replied with a light frown.

"Oh, ok then." It was silence the rest of the way, Ryan was tapping his foot and messing with his spin top and Brittany was focussed on driving. They pulled up outside the address that Ryan gave Brittany and he went to open the door but he felt a hand on his arm.

"Ry, are we friends?" Brittany asked.

"Erm…sure." He replied with a shrug and a light smile.

"Ok then, so I'm gonna hug you." Ryan didn't have chance to say anything before she had her arms wrapped around him. Brittany felt him stiffen but kept hold of him, hoping he'd loosed up. Ryan awkwardly put his arms loosely around her waist, not sure how he feels about the closeness. She pulled away with a big grin on her face. "Bye Ry." She says.

"Bye." Ryan said before grabbing his bag and leaving the car.

**Review? Maybe? Please? With a cherry on top?**


	3. Chapter 3 Feed the Ducks

Chapter 3

As soon as Ryan walked through his front door he ran upstairs to his room. He put on a pair of shorts and a white vest. He jogged down the stairs and then continued to the basement where his boxing equipment was. He walked to the stereo and pressed play, knowing his mix CD would be in there, it consists of music that he could work out to, ones that had a heavy bass. He walked over the weights and spent a half hour on lifting them. He then jumped up and down a few times, shaking his arms at the same time. He walked over to a bar that was near the door He lifted himself up on it and hooked his legs on it he then let himself fall back, knowing he won't fall since his legs are on the bar. He pulled himself up with his stomach, repeating the pull ups until his stomach was hurting. He lowered himself down and walked over to where he kept his boxing gloves. He wrapped his hands in tape before pulling his gloves on. A grin came over his face without him being able to control it, he loved boxing, but he wouldn't let himself do it before he had worked out for a while. He approached the punching bag and focussed.

After an hour of beating the bag with a mix of jabs and uppercuts he heard his CD stop. That was his own mark to stop and go shower. His step-dads told him he can only do it when the CD is on, not wanting him to overwork himself. He took his gloves off and walked upstairs

"Ryan?" He heard Craig call his name so he followed the voice into the kitchen.

"Have a fun day at school sweetie?" He asked.

"I thought you where meant to be having dinner with Chase? It was ok I guess." He muttered in return whilst he got himself a glass of water.

"Oh I'm going in a minute, just came to pick up my wallet. Just ok? How was class?" Craig had been worried about Ryan and his classes, not sure how he'd handle them.

"They're hard. But the teachers are helping me. Can I go shower now?" Craig knew that to other people, the short way that Ryan speaks may come across rude, but he knows they boy means well.

"Yeah sure, go for it. We'll be back around ten-ish ok?" Craig received a nod of Ryan before he went to shower.

After having his shower he got changed and went to play on his Xbox. His Xbox is one of the few things that he loves to do, apart from boxing, he likes how nobody judges him when he plays.

After ordering pizza and eating every single slice he decided to go to bed, knowing even though it's early he'll only go a few hours as per usual. Usually when he wakes up in the night he just plays Xbox or goes and works out a bit, tonight was no different.

**The next day…**

Ryan walked into the school earlier than he needed to, he had first period free but thought he may as well come in. It was a warm day so he just had on a pair of shorts and a black T-Shirt. He also had another shirt in his bag in-case. He didn't have a beanie today, instead he had a cap on his head.

Walking around the halls a bit, he didn't know what he wanted to do, he planned to go and work out but his arm was aching and he didn't want to push himself. Instead he decided to go and sit on the bleachers by the field and try and do some homework.

He walked up, almost to the top of them, before he decided where he wanted to sit. He placed his bag down and felt the bench, trying to see how hot it was seeing how the sun was directly on it. It wasn't too bad so he sat down and grabbed his Chemistry book out off his bag along with a notepad and pen. He put his feet up on the bench in front of him and used his own legs as a table to write on. He had his spin top in his left hand while he wrote with his right hand, he understood chemistry, he couldn't tell you what he was doing, but he just knew how to do it. He got about halfway through the questions before he got stuck.

He looked up onto the field and noticed that there where three different groups on the field, Football, Soccer, and the cheerleaders. He also noticed most guys where just staring at the cheerleaders. He carried on looking at his work, hoping the answer would come to him. He still didn't know it after a few minutes so he decided to leave that question and moved onto the next one.

"Hey Ry." He heard a voice say. He looked up and noticed Brittany and Santana standing infront of him.

"Hey." He answered, surprised he didn't hear them coming.

"Whatcha doing quiet boy?" Santana said whilst taking a seat next to Brittany, who was sitting next to Ryan.

"Chemistry work…You?"

"Me and San had cheerio's practice. We're finished now though." Ryan nodded and looked at the field and spotted someone else staring at him.

"Is Artie on the football team?" He asked, not sure how that would work.

"Yeah, the idiots use him as a battering ram." Santana answered. Ryan turned around and looked at them and noticed Brittany was staring at his head.

"I like your hat." Was all she said before looking at him again.

"Erm, thank you."

We have Spanish next right?" Brittany checked with him.

"Yeah I think so."

"Me and San need to go then. I'll see you in Spanish Ryan." She said before walking off with Santana.

Ryan walked into Spanish just as the bell rang, he walked to his seat and smiled to Brittany and Quinn when they said hello to him. Mr Shue just got straight on with it and set them an assignment to do that will last a week.

Ryan rested his spin top on the table whilst he got his notepad and pen out. He looked back at the table to grab it and noticed that Brittany was playing with it.

"You have awesome things." She muttered.

"Thanks…can I have my spin top back?" He said, not wanting to come across rude, but feeling on edge without it.

"Oh yeah…sorry." Brittany said with a slight frown on her face. "So do you like any sport?" She wondered.

"Erm, I box…so yeah."

"As in where you punch each other…does that not hurt?" Brittany was shocked at this fact, he seemed to quiet to be playing a violent sport.

"Yeah sometimes…but it kinda depends how good you are."

"Your pretty quiet." She noted.

"…I…I guess I like being on my own." He said with a frown.

"I think your just lonely, but I'm your friend now Ryan. You can talk to me." Brittany said with a smile.

"Guys do you have any clue what we're doing?" Quinn hissed with them. Brittany and Ryan both shook there heads so Quinn explained the whole thing to them again. It was silence the rest of the lesson until the bell went.

**End of the day… **

Ryan was in his locker, sorting out which books he needed to take home with him when he seen Brittany walking past him.

"Brittany." He said to get her attention ,when she seen him a bright smile came on her face and she jumped over to him.

"Hey Ry." Ryan grabbed something out of his locker and hid It in his hands.

"Close your eyes and hold your hand out." Brittany did as she was told and Ryan popped the gift In her hands.

"Your spin top?" She squealed with a big smile on her face.

"Well it's not mine…it's one of my spares…you seem to like mine so I thought you should have your own." He muttered, kind of embarrassed.

"I'm gonna hug you again kay?" Brittany said before she threw herself on him. Ryan was a bit more prepared this time so he didn't tense as much and actually hugged her back lightly.

"What are you doing after school?" Brittany asked him.

"…nothing really."

"Do you wanna come and feed the ducks with me?" She asked, Ryan nodded his head at her and shut his locker, they walked to Brittany's locker and drove to the pond.

They exited the car and Brittany pulled some loafs or bread out of the backseat and handed Ryan one. They walked towards the water and started tearing up bread and throwing it to the ducks.

"So how come you come and feed the ducks?" Ryan asked after a few minutes.

"I just loved ducks…especially when they quack. It makes me laugh." She replied with a smile. Ryan got to his knees and held some bread out, letting the ducks come and get It out of his hands. He looked next to him and seen Brittany staring at him. "Are you not scared they'll bite?" She said.

"Their ducks…they can't hurt that much…I think." Ryan said. Brittany knelt down next to him and copied his position.

"Why do you not like me hugging you?" Brittany asked after the ducks came up and took the bread out of her hands.

"I didn't say I didn't like it…I'm just not a fan of people touching me…but I don't mind it as much with you." Ryan said, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah?" Brittany asked for confirmation.

"Yup" Ryan said, refusing to look at her. Brittany smiled to herself and scooted a little closer so she can rest her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad I can touch you."

**Soooo…Thoughts?**

**(Just thought i'd let you know that i changed the summary..don't know why i'm telling you but...yup.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ryan had been cutting the grass outside for an hour now, it wasn't a big garden, he just found better things to do. He got too hot halfway through and removed his shirt so he was just in basketball shorts and flip flops. He only had a bit more left when Chase came out and shouted him."

"Ry! You have a friend here" He shouted over the lawn-mower. Ryan turned the mower off and looked to were his step-dad was standing. Next him was Brittany standing there in some Denim shorts and a loose white vest top with white short sleeved unbuttoned shirt over it. It was weird seeing her without her uniform, he liked it.

He walked up to them and smiled at her and then looked at Chase, trying to make him go inside with a look. "Erm, Chase this is Brittany. Brittany this is one of my step-dads; Chase." He said. Brittany turned around and shook Chase's hand with a huge grin on her face.

"Nice to meet you Brittany. Ry, I'm gonna go and help Craig sort out the attack." He said and walked back in to the house.

"So…What you doing here?" Ryan said to Brittany.

"I can go if you want?" She said when the smile of her face disappeared.

"Oh no, I wasn't trying to be rude…just wasn't expecting it." He stuttered, not wanting to be rude.

"Oh, ok. Well I was wondering if you'll go shopping with me? I know guys don't like shopping but San is busy and so Is Quinn. You said at the pond as well you wanted to get your hair cut…there's a barbers in the mall?" She said and pouted, blinking her eyes up at him.

"Ok. Let me just go get a clean shirt." He said before jogging off upstairs to go and get a shirt. He picked out a black V-neck since it was a boiling hot day, he also grabbed a black and gold cap and put it on his head. He went back downstairs and saw Brittany standing by the front door.

"Ready?" She asked him, once she received a nod in return she smiled and opened the door before Ryan stopped her.

"How are we getting there?" He wondered.

"Walking."

"Isn't it like…5 miles away?" He said with a frown.

"I don't know."

"Wait here." Ryan said as he ran around the side of the house to the garage. He came out with a BMX bike and looked at Brittany.

"I know it's not cool or a car. But I can ride it and you could sit on the pegs? We'll get there a lot quicker." He said, blush on his cheeks.

"That's the most I've heard you talk, I like it. I also like you without your shirt, but shhh." She said before happily walking over to him and used her shoulders to steady herself as she stood on the pegs.

They got to the mall in an hour or so, making conversation the whole way…well Brittany was making conversation, Ryan was just answering questions when needed. When they got there, they rode to the bike stand and locked it up before continuing inside.

"What shops do you want?" Ryan asked.

"All of them." She replied before walking off in one direction and heading to the first shop. He followed behind and let her look around the store. "I wanna try these on, will you wait outside the changing rooms and then tell me what you think?" She asked him and walked away when she got a nod of him. He at down on the stool outside the rooms and played with his hat since he didn't have his spin top with him. He heard the door open and looked up, seeing Brittany in a new outfit.

"What do ya think?" She said, doing a little spin in front of him.

"You look pretty." Ryan said, never really knowing how to give compliments. Brittany grinned at him and went back in the dressing room to get changed.

Once Brittany came out of the dressing room they went to the till to pay, Ryan grabbing the bag once they were done. She looped her arm through his and they walked together, Brittany talking about thing's she noticed as they went in to the different shops. They finally were outside the barber shop and they both walked in and went to the till,they got told they would need to wait for 20 minutes so they went and took a seat.

"Do you know what you want it cut like?" Brittany asked whilst flicking through some hair magazines that were on the table.

"I was just gonna get it shaved." He shrugged. "I wear hats anyway."

"Shaved…as in…all gone?" She moaned, once he nodded at her she started shaking her head. "But I like your hair…please don't shave it all of…just get it cut short…but not too short." She said. "Pretty please."

"Ok." Ryan said after a minute. He reached forward and picked up a hair style magazine and put it on his knee, going through it trying to decide a hair style. He felt Brittany take his hat off and he knew she put it on her own head. She rested her head on his shoulder and brought her hand up to her head, rubbing her fingers through his hair. "…That feels nice." He muttered.

"Yeah?" She said with a smile. He nodded at her before he spoke again.

"You touch me a lot." He noted, he looked at Brittany to find her nodding at him.

"I'd touch you more if it wouldn't make you uncomfortable…wait, no not THAT way...well I would if you'd like…but I meant…it doesn't matter." She sighed. They went back to looking at hair styles.

"You don't make me uncomfortable." He said and looked at her before resting his hand on hers which was on her knee.

As soon as they left the barbers Ryan straight away put his hat back on which made Brittany frown. "You've just had your hair cut and now your covering it?" She said with wide eyes. Ryan just nodded at her which just made her shrug. "Fair enough" She said before carrying on walking. They walked in to the cafeteria and went and sat down at a table, Ryan dumped the bags down and stretched his arms, just because he was carrying Brittany's bags by choice, doesn't mean it was fun.

"What do you want to eat?" Ryan asked Brittany.

"Wanna split a pizza?" She offered. When Ryan nodded she continued. "Pepperoni?" Ryan nodded again and walked off to go and get the pizza. While he was away Brittany sent Santana a quick text.

_San…Im in trouble. –B_

_Why? –S _

_I cant stop touching Ryan. –B_

_Can't say I blame you. That boy is FINE. –S_

_I really like him…but he doesn't look like somebody to date. –B_

_Trust me he likes you too. Your like the only person who he doesn't freak at when you touch him. Go for it Britt, just slow. Now go away, im trying to get my mack on. –S _

Ryan returned with the pizza to see Brittany there on her phone. He placed the pizza down and sat opposite her. "You ok?" He said and took a slice of pizza.

"Yeah, I'm good."

There was silence at the table for a few minutes why they take bites out of their slices. "So, you do boxing? What else?" She asked. He finished chewing and whilst he was Brittany slowly rested his hand over his. Ryan froze and looked down at their hand's, he glanced up at Brittany and saw the smile that was on her face.

"Just that mostly…I used to dance a little bit but I haven't done it in a while, that's it really." He muttered.

"Dance? I dance!" She exclaimed, her face lighting up at this. Ryan laughed and smiled at her.

Once they have both eaten the pizza they carried on shopping, knowing there wasn't that many shops left. They came across a hat store which Ryan noticed straight away. He took his own hat off and started trying some new ones on. Brittany came up to him with a purple cap that had the mighty duck symbol on the front and she placed it on his head.

"It has a duck on." Ryan noted.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome. Just like ducks." She said and walked around the shop again. Ryan went to the till with a few hats and paid for them before waiting for Brittany by the door. When she came up to him she looped their arms again and they started for the exit of the mall.

"How are we gonna do this?" Ryan mumbled when they reached his bike. They tried a few different ways but in the end they had a few on the handle bars and Brittany was holding a few around Ryan's shoulders.

**Brittany's house…**

Ryan decided to just ride to Brittany's so she didn't have to carry all the bags home on her own. " So…do you want to do something tomorrow?" Brittany asked.

"I can't. Sorry." Was what he replied with as he carried her bags to the door. He looked at Brittany's face and noticed how sad she looked and realised he said what he really wanted to say…wrong.

"Oh, not because I don't want to…I just have a boxing match tomorrow, I'll be in the ring all day." He shrugged.

"As in you'll be in a punching match with someone? Can I come? I can be a cheerleader for you." She asked shyly. Ryan didn't think Brittany could be shy.

"Sure, if you want. It's not going to be pretty though. Not like the movies." He muttered as he wrote down the address of the gym for her.

"Ok…thanks for coming with me today." Ryan nodded in response. Brittany stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek lightly, not wanting him to be uncomfortable. "Bye Ry." She whispered before bouncing inside.

**So there wasn't really much humour in this…but I wanted to show a different side to Brittany because she's not going to be funny and ditzy all the time.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews! They make me happy, when I get one and I check my mail on my phone in college I get this big-ass grin on my face and then I just look weird…but I don't give one. (Yay for badass-ness!) **

**Keep reviewing guys! Make me look like even more of a weirdo!**


	5. Chapter 5 Boxing and Take it Slow

Chapter 5

"Left jab, right jab, right uppercut, dodge! Left uppercut, Right jab, weaving punch, right jab, Bolo punch finish! Alright nice job Ryan, go ahead and jump rope for 10 minutes then hit the punching bags then your done to the fight." Ryan nodded at Joey, his trainer. He grabbed his towel of the floor and walked over to the rope and started jumping it, closing his eyes so he can focus and doesn't mix up his hands when he crosses his hands.

"Ryan!" He heard his name being called, it distracted him and caused his him to mix up his hands and stumble to a stop. He looked to the direction that the voice came from and noticed Brittany was standing there with Santana, Sam, Quinn, and Puck. They all had big grins on their faces, as he put the rope down and walked over to them, trying to wipe the sweat off his face with the back of his hand.

"Hi." He said to them, not going to close considering he probably stinks since he's been training for a few hours.

"Dude…that skipping thing you were doing was crazy!" Sam said in awe.

"Damn guppy lips, guy crush much?" Santana replied with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face.

"Moving swiftly on, where can we put our bags and stuff?" Quinn through her part in, a friendly smile on her face.

"By the ring." Ryan answered them. They all went to walk to the chairs that where already set up and Ryan decided to go and finish training, as her turned back he felt a hand tap his shoulder.

"Ry?" He heard Brittany say from behind him. He turned around and was met with her grinning at him. Her arms were twitching and Ryan knew she was going to hug him so he just opened his arms slightly. At this small movement Brittany jumped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck.

"Sorry if I smell." Ryan muttered as he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed lightly.

"You smell of you. I like it." Brittany said with a sigh, liking how he was really responding to the hug. "When do you start punching people?" She asked him, causing him to chuckle a bit.

"Not for another hour and half or so. I've just gotta do another 10 minutes on the punching bag, then I can relax a bit." He said whilst pulling back.

"…Can you teach me? San can already kick people's ass…if you teach me then I can too…Brittana will be like two power-rangers." She said, kind of zoning of again. Ryan nodded at her and jerked his head in the direction that they need to go in.

He grabbed some tape and wrapped a light layer around Brittany's knuckles before pulling the gloves on her hand and tying them up. He decided to teach her how to jab first since that's basically the simplest.

"A jab is basically punching in front of you…arms almost straight…yeah there you go." He said with a smile when she had the correct movement.

"For an uppercut your basically coming from your side and punching across you…no, across. No...here." He stuttered when explaining it. He walked around to the back of her and gently wrapped his hands around her wrists to show her the movement. "Like that." He whispered before blushing and stepping away.

After teaching Brittany for 10 minutes, they where taking off her gloves and tape, they had one off when she smirked at Ryan and punched the bag into his direction, he looked up when it gently hit his shoulder, he nudged it back to her with his hip, not wanting to punch it to her.

"Ryyyy, punch it!" She whined, disappointed that he didn't respond how she hoped.

"I can't….it might hurt you." He said with his head still down. He heard her take a few steps and when he looked up again she was not near the punching bags, he seen her look at him and then look back at the punching bag. Ryan rolled his eyes and placed a glove on, tying it loosely before he jabbed the bag.

"How did you get it to move that much? I move it a teeny bit…you killed it?" Brittany said with a shocked look on her face. Ryan grinned and took the glove of before guiding her back to where the others where.

"I'm not allowed to stay out here now. Gotta go get changed and stuff." Ryan said when Brittany sat down and patted the seat next to her. He noticed how her face dropped so he gave her an awkward pat on the head before giving the others a wave and walking to the changing rooms.

"Ok, did he just pat your head?" Santana exclaimed.

"Yeah…isn't he awesome." Brittany said with longing.

"Damn Britt, you have it bad don't ya?"

"San…I really do. I just want to hug him and give him some Brittany love like…24/7." She said, throwing her a wink at the end.

"Then go for it!" Santana hissed towards her. "Britt, you guys hugged for like, 5 minutes before and for a guy that hates people touching him…I'd say that's a good sign." She said, nodding her head knowingly.

**After the fight…**

Most people had now cleared out the gym, and it was only a few people left hovering around. Ryan won the fight in the fourth round, knocking out his opponent for the ten count. He walked out the changing rooms with a pair of shorts on along with some pumps on his feet, he had no shirt on as he was still sweating, even after his shower.

He ran his hands through his hair, annoyed that he forgot his spin top and his hat so he settled on just messing with his shorts. He heard three familiar voices and seen Puck, Santana and Brittany still by the ring. When Brittany noticed him she had a look of worry on her face as she ran over to him.

She grabbed his face gently and ran her finger softly across his face, not happy with all the bruises and cuts. His lip was busted open and his eyebrow was still bleeding and had a few stiches in, and he had bruising along his cheek and jaw bone.

"You got hurt." She noted.

"Not too bad." He said with a shrug. "Had worse."

"I _really _don't want to see that." She said before moving her arms along his arms before grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the others.

"Well damn Oakley, who knew you were hiding that body under the hoodies." She smirked at him before winking at Brittany.

"Yeah dude, you were awesome. Good job. San, we need to go if we wanna get to Breadstix in time." Puck noted and tapped his watch. Santana nodded at him and waved to Ryan before hugging Brittany and following after Puck.

"Does your face hurt?" Brittany asked when she turned back to him and focussed on his face again.

"S'not too bad." He returned to her. "How're you getting home?"

"Walking, but it's all…bruised and stuff." She replied. Ryan just shrugged again.

"I'm walking too. Can we walk together?" He asked, he could feel himself getting tired and knew he needed to go to sleep. Brittany nodded and they set on their way home.

They were walking in a comfortable silence, their shoulders almost touching. Brittany decided to take the plunge and grabbed his hand next time they swung close to each other. When she finally got hold of it, she interlocked their fingers and looked at him to check it's ok. He showed no emotion and she started to get worried, just as she was about to let go she felt his thumb rub the side of her hand gently. This moment alone was enough to put a smile on her face.

As they where coming up to her house, she had thought of what she wanted to say to him without sounding dumb. She stopped in-front of him and looked into his eyes, she grabbed his other hand as-well and held them in-between them, knowing that he'd be fidgeting so at least he can mess with their hands.

"Ry…I'm gonna say a whole lot of stuff right now, and I need you to listen and pay attention…even though I know that sounds stupid coming from me. I really like you, and I know that's stupid because you haven't been here that long. People call me stupid…but I'm not…and I think you know that, you understand me and the only person to get close to doing that is San. I know I can get annoying…and talk about random crap…and ducks…but c'mon, ducks are awesome. But the point is…I'd really like to be with you…Ry?...Please say something." She started to get nervous after he'd just been looking at their joined hands, messing with her fingers slightly.

"Britt…you deserve somebody better…I'm weird….i hate being touched…I have a really short temper…I have an obsession with hats. People that call you dumb…they're wrong. You just…deserve someone that can be good to you and kiss you or hug you without being weird about it…you know what I'm saying?"

Brittany started shaking her head at them, squeezing his hand tighter. "No Ryan…you are really not weird…we wouldn't have to do all that stuff straight away…we can take it slow, but just knowing that you'll be there for me to go back to…knowing that I can protect you…and stare at your arms for hours."

"Shouldn't I be the one protecting you?" He said with a blush on his cheeks. "Can we go slow? I'm not a prude…I just take a while to trust people and let them touch me…but I guess, if you'd let me…can I take you out next weekend?"

"Erm, yeah!" Brittany exclaimed at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, being careful of any sore spots. She was filled with happiness when she felt him wrap his arms slowly around her and rested the side of his head on hers.

"Thank you." Ryan whispered to her.

**BOOM!**

**What do ya think? **

**Btw…reviews get the chapter out quicker ;) Hint Hint.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ryan walked in to school on Monday with people looking at his face, he had a cap pulled low on his face so you couldn't see too much but bruising was still visible. He head his backpack on his shoulder even though it was empty since he was carrying his books because his shoulders were aching.

He spotted Brittany at her locker without her cheerio uniform and wondered why she wasn't wearing it. He wanted to go up to her but he wasn't sure if she meant what she said on Sunday so he walked past her and went to his own locker. He didn't look at her, so he missed the heartbroken look when he walked past her on her face. He had his headphones in so he didn't hear her calling his name as she walked after him.

"Ry." He heard faintly when he reached his locker and felt a hand on his shoulder, he yanked his headphones out and seen Brittany there with a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" He asked, not liking her sad.

"You walked right past me…I thought we were…sorta together?" She said, trying to make eye contact but his hat being too low.

Ryan looked to the ground and blushed slightly before stepping from foot to foot. "I didn't know if you wanted to be seen with me. I'm not exactly well liked here." He said. This made Brittany smile at the thought that it wasn't her fault. She smiled at him and put her hand under his chin to lift his face up and then pulled his hat up a bit, noticing it was the duck one they bought. She pushed it up just enough so that she could see his eyes better.

"Ry… your liked by me. And Santana…if that helps. I don't care what others say, alright?" She checked with him. When she received a nod of him she pulled him closer and wrapped her armsa round his neck, standing on her tip toes slightly. He wrapped his own arms around her, loving how she fit perfectly. Brittany looked over his shoulder and noticed Santana there making heart motions at him and Brittany, causing her to blush and hide her face in Ryan's neck.

"We're in Spanish now. C'mon." Brittany said when they let go of each other. Ryan nodded and got his Spanish text book from his locker and put it in his bag and gently put it over his shoulder. Brittany waited for him with a smile and grabbed his free hand once he was done, swinging them between them while they were walking.

"How's your face?" She asked him.

"Pretty much numb. It should be gone pretty soon though, for some reason I never have bruises and stuff for long." He shrugged.

"Good, because it's blocking your pretty face."

"Pretty?"

"Yeah?" Brittany said with a question, not sure why he wasn't understand her.

"Nice."

"What? Guys can be pretty!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah but…it doesn't matter." He gave up.

Brittany looked up at him when they walked into Spanish. "Handsome. It's blocking your handsome face." She said and took her seat. Ryan grinned and took his seat next to her, he grabbed what he needed and put it all on the table. As he got settled he felt Brittany's hand find his again and pull it to the end of her knee and rested it there before putting her own hand over his and giving it a squeeze.

"Why aren't you wearing your uniform?" Ryan asked once the work had been set.

"It's ripped. I think Charity got to it." She said in reply.

"Charity?"

"Yeah, she's my cat—" Ryan stopped listening when he noticed he was either going to have to move his hand from Brittany's leg, or let go of his spin top. He sat there looking between the two before he pocketed his spin top, choosing to flip his hand over that was on her leg and play with her fingers since she didn't seem to care.

"and that's how she got my diary." Brittany finished. Ryan smiled and nodded at her. This caused Brittany so smile and squeeze his hand before looking at the work.

Ryan wasn't sure yet, but he might just be ok at this boyfriend thing.

**Reallllly short chapter. But my brain is fried from psychology coursework. But there will be a longer one next!**

**Reviews will get it quicker ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ryan had been in the dinner cue for 10 minutes and he was only now getting towards food, next time he's going to remember to bring lunch from home. "What's taking so long? San is getting moody." He heard Brittany say to him as she approached him. He had offered to get Brittany some lunch when they were sitting at the table and seen as it was only them and Santana, he dicided to ask her too.

"Line's taking ages." He said before looking over a few people's shoulders to see what they have. "I'm so hungry." He muttered. Brittany just giggled and wrapped herself around his arm that was closest to her, she rested one hand on his stomach and looked up at him when she felt it grumble. "See, it's talking to you." He said, trying to cover up his blush.

"What's it saying?" She asked.

"It's saying if I don't get food I'm gonna eat you." He laughed, causing Brittany to smile at the fact that he was more comfortable now. Finally they moved forward and Ryan grabbed a selection of food and put it on his tray, he went up to pay and then followed Brittany bag to their table.

He wordlessly took his own food of the tray and slid the rest over in between the two girls who both grinned and grabbed their choice of food. Ryan looked around and noticed that the rest of the people that were in Glee club where now sitting at the table. This made him feel slightly out of place considering he wasn't a member so he decided to just put his head down and eat his lunch.

"So what are you two doing tonight?" Santana asked whilst munching on some of the fried she had taken of the tray. Ryan just shrugged and looked at Brittany who gave her own shrug. "Well you two could come to mine, we could watch some movies and I could educate you in Spanish since I know for a fact your both hopeless at it. After school?"

"That would be awesome San." Brittany said before resting her head on Ryan's shoulder and taking some of his own fries as he sent a small smile in Santana's direction, the cheerio still scaring him slightly.

**At the other end of the table…**

"They are TOO cute" Tina said from her position at the end of the table next to Mike. Her, Kurt, Mercedes had been watching them for the whole day.

"It's weird isn't it? I mean, they kinda cancel each other out. Brittany is the hyper, not too smart cheerio who is super touchy. And Ryan is this quiet, keep to himself kinda guy who's not a big fan of being touched. But then when they're together, he talks a bit more, she won't stop touching him and they're SUPER cute." Mercedes sighed.

"Aww." Kurt said and rested his head on Mercedes shoulder.

**Back at the other end…**

"So what time shall we go to your house San? I can't come late anymore." Brittany said and threw a wink at Santana followed by a little laugh. Santana winked back at her, making Ryan wonder what went on between those two.

"How about you just come after Glee club? Puckerman is busy so I need someone to keep me entertained." Santana said back. They both looked up at Ryan an noticed he was staring at his plate, Brittany nudged him slightly with her leg, making him snap out of his daydream.

"Huh?" he said clueless.

"Santana's after Glee?" Brittany asked.

"I don't go to Glee."

"Well come and wait for us genius." Santana smirked at him.

"Yeah wait for us, please?" Brittany added on, pouting at him. Ryan gave in and nodded his head before going back to staring at his plate when he felt a hand wrap around his own on the table, he looked up and saw Brittany smiling at him. He smiled back and went to get his spin top out of his pocket, but not before seeing Artie shooting daggers at him, yet again.

**At Glee club…**

Ryan and Brittany walked into Glee club hand in hand, Brittany was chatting away about something and Ryan was smiling at her. Brittany stopped and looked around the room, walking to the seats free by Santana in the back, pulling Ryan along with her. They sat down and Brittany angled herself to rest her legs on top of Ryan's, making him look at her. She just smiled at him in return, so he looked at Santana who just smirked and shrugged at him.

"Ok guys I've been thinki—Ryan? You thinking about joining?" Mr Shue asked when he noticed the young bruised boy in the back, getting a hopeful look on his face at the thought of a new member.

"Oh, no. I'm just waiting for Brittany and Santana." Ryan said.

"Dude, maybe you should just join?" Puck said from his spot next to Santana. "I mean, your with Brittany, we're here after school and in most free periods. You may as well." He commented with a shrug.

"I don't really sing." Ryan said, trying to get attention off of him.

"You'd only have to audition once, you might not even have to sing after that. And there's not chance of not getting in because everyone does—" Mr Shue expressed to the young boy.

"Then what's the point of auditioning?" Ryan wondered.

"He's got a point Shue." Santana said. "But I actually agree with them, you should do it Ryan." Ryan looked at Brittany who just smiled at him. He sighed and looked at Mr Shue.

"One song?" Ryan checked, he stood up when Shue nodded at him. Ryan pulled out his iPod and browsed through, trying to quickly decided what to sing. He settled on _Airplanes,_ just because it was a bit out of date doesn't make it a bad song. He didn't want to do the whole song so he settled on his favourite part.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars,  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now.  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars,  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now._

_Alright let's pretend Marshall Mathers never picked up a pen,  
Let's pretend things would have been no different,  
Pretend he procrastinated had no motivation,  
Pretend he just made excuses that were so paper thin they could blow away with the wind,  
Marshall you're never gonna make it, makes no sense to play the game there aint no way that you'll win,  
pretend he just stayed outside all day and played with his friends,  
pretend he even had a friend to say was his friend,  
and it wasn't time to move and schools were changing again,  
he wasn't socially awkward and just strange as a kid,  
he had a father and his mother wasn't crazy as shit,  
and he never dreamed he could rip up stadiums and just lazy as shit,  
fuck a talent show in a gymnasium bitch you wont amount to shit quit daydreaming kid,  
you need to get your cranium checked you thinking like an alien it just aint realistic,  
now pretend they aint just make him angry with this shit and there was no one he could even aim when he's pissed it,  
and his alarm went off to wake him but he didn't make it to the rap Olympics slept through his place and he missed it,  
he's gon' have a hard time explaining to hailey and laney these food stamps and this WIC shit,  
cause he never risked shit he hopes and he wished it but he didn't fall in his lap so he ain't even here,  
he pretends that…_

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars,  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now.  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars,  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now._

When Ryan finished he looked around the room and waited for some feedback.

"Damn! White boy can rap!" Mercedes exclaimed and started clapping, soon enoughthe whole club were clapping along with her, Ryan blushed at the attention and walked back to his seat next to Brittany who again put her legs on his knee's.

"I'm thinking it's safe to say Ryan's in? Ok anyway guys…" Mr Shue carried on talking about what he thinks glee should do now. Ryan stopped listening and starting playing with the laces on the end of Brittany's shoe with one hand and rubbed soft circles on her bare leg with the other. He felt her lean over to him and rest her head on his shoulder.

"You can rap?" She whispered.

"Apparently?" He said, still focussed on what his hands where doing. Brittany rolled her eyes and put her hand on his cheek, gently asking him to look at her, but without words.

"You where really good Ry." She said before smiling and letting his face go, he smiled back and whispered a small thanks in return. Once Shue dismissed them all, Brittany, Santana and Ryan all headed to Santana's car. Ryan let Brittany get in the front and he took the back seat.

"So Eminem Jr, where'd you learn to do that?" Santana started.

**At the Lopez house…**

"So I since I'm in a good mood, I'll let you two chose out of two films. Nightmare on elm street or Phone booth?" Santana said whilst looking through some DVD's she had. "Guys?" She repeated after no answer.

She heard a giggle and turned around to see Brittany spreading hair gel on Ryan's hair. Brittany had a big smile on her face and Ryan had his eyes closed with a small smile on his lips.

"Britt, what are you doing? He's not a Barbie doll." Santana said with a laugh at the fact that this 6 foot 3 boxer was letting her friend mess with his hair.

"Ry always has a hat on, but I love it when he doesn't because he has nice hair. I went to touch it a minute ago and decided to make it stick!" Brittany replied, not taking her eyes of Ryan. When she was done she smiled happily and wiped her hands with a wet wipe.

"Thank you." Brittany said to him when he opened his eyes.

"For what?" Ryan asked.

"Letting me play with your hair." She replied with a smile.

"You can play with it anytime, just go for it." He said.

"Holy sweet hell, just kiss her already!" They heard Santana yell from the bathroom. Ryan blushed and looked at Brittany.

"I do wanna kiss you…can i?" He asked. When he seen Brittany nod and move closer to him he gulped and put his hand on her neck and brought her forward and met her lips with his, they brushed each others lightly at first, Ryan pulled back slightly and looked at her, when he saw that she was smiling he smiled back and leant back in and kissed her harder this time. Brittany took his bottom lip in between hers and nibbled slightly, feeling him smile into the kiss before pulling back.

"That was nice." Brittany said with a smile.

"Yeah." Ryan agreed.

They heard a cough and saw Santana standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Wanky."

**Voila! **

**So about this whole rapping business, I kinda have in mind where im going with this and if you've read my other story it's similar to the YouTube thing in that…but not in a way. It's not going to be a major part of the story until the last few chapters…I think.**

**Review brings the next chapter quicker!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ryan was walking down the corridor heading to the workout room when he spotted Brittany. She was standing in an empty classroom facing the wall…unmoving. He looked around the hallway and then had a quick glimpse in the classroom to see if anyone is in there with her.

"Britt?" He said quietly when he confirmed to himself that nobody was there. She turned to look at him and he noticed that she had a few tears rolling down her face. He opened his arms wordlessly and let her walk into them, her burying her head in his neck. "What's wrong?"

"Coach Sylvester said we had to pick between Glee and Cheerio's…it's like picking between ducks or cats…I don't know which one." She whispered.

"Well which one do you enjoy more?"

"Both…but I kinda might say Glee."

"How come?" Ryan asked as he nodded.

"…Because your there…you joined for me…I can't just leave it now."

"Britt please don't make your decision because of me. I'll be happy if your happy. Promise." He said. "And why are you in here?"

"Oh…I had a headache…so I decided to stay somewhere."

"And you chose a classroom?"

"Yeah. Why?" She asked cluelessly.

"No reason."

I'm gonna go talk to San then we're gonna find Coach ok?" Ryan nodded in response and let her go, she stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Ryan also left the classroom shortly after, he told Puck he would meet him in the gym ten minutes ago so he was speed walking slightly.

"Sorry I'm late." He said when he stumbled in. He had quickly changed into some shorts and a vest and put his hat back on before meeting Puck in the ring.

"No problem man. Hey I haven't said yet, but your rap in glee was sick dude." Puck said to him with a smile. Ryan nodded his thanks. "You ever write your own?" He questioned.

"Sometimes?" He shrugged in response.

Puck leant back on the ropes. "Lets hear it man!" Puck said with a wave of his arm. Ryan noticed Artie get his phone out and start filming.

"Don't really wanna be on camera." Ryan said.

"Just pull your hat down or somethin' man." Artie told him. Ryan followed what they said and then searched his mind for a quick verse. "That looks awesome. Like the masked man or something, the Joker." Artie laughed.

"Ready?" Ryan checked. He saw the two boys nod and he took a breath.

"_There they go, back in stadiums as shady spits his flow,  
nuts they go, macadamia they go so ballistic, whoa  
we can mane them look like boso's  
he's wondering if he should spit this slow,  
Fuck no! Go for broke,  
his cup just runneth over, oh no  
He aint had a real buzz like this since the last time that he overdosed,  
they've been waiting patiently for Pinocchio to poke his nose  
back into the game and they know  
rap will never ne the same as before  
bashing in the brains of these hoes  
the passion and the flame is ignited  
you cant put it out once we light it  
This shit is exactly what the fuck that im talking about when we riot.  
You dealin with a few true villains  
whose stand inside of the booth truth spillin'  
and spit true feelings, until our tooth filings come flying up out of our mouths  
now rewind it!_

_Payback motherfucker for the way that you got at me so hows it taste?  
When I slap the taste out your mouth with the bass so loud that it shakes the place  
I'm Hannibal lector son just in case you're thinking of saving face  
you aint gonna have no face to save by the time I'm through with this place._

"Fucking awesome dude!" Puck exclaimed when Ryan finished.

"Can we get on with boxing please?" Puck nodded and banged his gloves together.

"Ryan can this go on YouTube?" Artie said whilst he was re-watching it.

"Can you see my face?" Ryan checked.

"Nope" Ryan nodded his ok.

"Why do you want to learn boxing again?" Ryan asked Puck.

"Because it's badass bro!" Puck said before going in to punch Ryan. Ry dodged and in return jabbed 5 times. Puck just looked at him shocked and then broke out into a grin. "C'mon flash! Teach me!" He said like a kid on Christmas.

Ryan and most of the Glee club where in the choir room, Santana, Quinn, and Brittany where still missing and people where silently questioning if they chose Cheerio's. They heard the door open and in walked the three girls who went to their respective seats. Ryan smiled at Brittany when she sat down and moved her seat closer to him. She picked his hand up and placed it on her leg before wrapping her arms around his own and smiled up at him.

Mr Shue walked up to the board and wrote the word _Parody_ on the board. "Parody, what is it?" He asked the group.

"A bird." Brittany said with a proud smile.

"…That's a parrot Britt." Ryan said and rubbed her leg gently.

In the end it was Mercedes who answered and Shue set an assignment to do in pairs.

"Ok so remember guys it doesn't _need_ to be funny, it's just got to have a certain feel about it!" Mr Shue said as they all walked up to their partners.

Ryan paired up with Brittany and they both agreed to go through their iPods on what song to do.

"That would be awesome" Brittany said when Ryan mentioned a song. "Let's do that." Ryan nodded his ok and said they would practice at Brittany's that night.

**Brittany's house…**

"So this is your room…" Ryan trailed off when he entered the room. Brittany nodded at him as she put her bag on the end of her bed. "It's really…pink." He added.

"Ry…look." Brittany said from the other side of the room. Ryan turned around to face her and laughed when he saw her. She had put her own hat on her head, it was a winter one with a fox picture on it. Ryan walked up to her and pulled on the strings slightly, effectively pulling her towards him, he bent down and placed a light kiss on her lips.

They worked on their song for an hour before Ryan got bored and decided to look at her pictures. Brittany walked behind him and took of his hat and ran her hand through his hair. "So how come you chose Glee?" He asked.

"Coach Sylvester is always so mean to us…Mr Shue isn't…and he actually tells us when we do something good. It was kinda obvious in the end." She said

"I'm glad you did." He whispered.

"Me too."

"OH! You said you danced right? We could put some in our song!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Sorta…I dabble." Ryan said with a shrug.

"Dabble…I don't know that one."

"No Britt, as in I sorta do. I taught myself so I'm not that good." Ryan said with a chuckle. Brittany smiled in return and danced a little in front of him.

"Now copy that." She said when she stopped.

Ryan stood up and attempted it, not wanting to make a _complete_ fool out of himself. He finished up and turned to Brittany.

"Ok, so your gonna need work." Was all she said before standing up and teaching him the dance bit by bit.

**Review? Pretty pretty please? With Ryan and Brittany on top?**

**Even if it's just a smiley face or something, just let me know! I love review so much, they're like crack.**


	9. Deleting this story guys!

Hey Guys!

I'm sorry to say that I'm going to delete this story, I just feel like it's gotten away from me and it's not going in the direction I wanted it too! I may put it back up sometime in the future but for now it's going bye bye!

HOWEVER, I'm starting a VERY similar story like this but it's going to be Santana/OC. I really feel like I can't write a story that's mainly about Brittany. Anways, it will be very very very similar to this one, so check it out when I post it!

Sorry for anyone that _really _liked this story =(


End file.
